They came from the Internet
by Konan720
Summary: Sabrina is an a hole new adventure, but this one is when the characters from law of talos, end zone and the colosseum tournaments come to the real world. now she must find them all and get them back to there world. And it won't be easy ether.
1. A weapon and two killers

They came from the internet

Intro: hello I'm Sabrina a 14 year old girl, I'm a fan of the series of law of talos, escape form nevera, end zone, and the colosseum. i ware a red shirt and tan school pants and this is a story on how my life changed, when I found out that they aren't just created characters from the Internet, it started like this...

It's nine in the morning on a Saturday I'm just on deviantART looking at some pictures minding my on business, my brother and my dad decided to go to a gun show while I was asleep like they sometimes do, so I'm home alone... Through nine to six in the after noon. That a long time plus I'm scared to be home alone, I always think the house will be attacked. I've been prepared if some thing like that happens anyways, one I have a sharp pointy wooden stick be hind my tv, the reason why its there is because my dad will be like 'oh no it not good to have sharp objects in your room.' Pfft one day sharp objects might save my life... Or end it... Anyways, two i have a baseball bat that I can use to beat people up, though my brother doesn't stop being ridiculous and starts hitting him self on the head with third I'm not sure yet, I'll think maybe when there is trouble.

Just then I hear knocking on on the door,"I wonder who that can be?" I said as I walked out of my room, before I opened my forint door I look through the curtains, you won't believe me but... I think the climber was standing out my door. At first I thought someone was pulling a trick on me but I remembered that Me and my brother are the only teens in my hole ever it was he looked like he was as tall as me or my brother... But definitely my brother, but I went to open the door, and I don't know why I did that, but I opened it was gone... No one in site, as usual; What was that about? Was I hallucinating? I don't know anymore.I walked a few steps to look around before going back in side and closed the door shut.

"God it's boring around here... I know ima gonna call my dad to let him now I'm going out for a bit." I said to my self. I ran to the phone on the counter next to the kitchen, I picked up the phone and called my dad's number. My dad picked up the phone "hello?" He said "hey daddy I'm calling to let you know that I'm going to the park for a bit and don't worry I won't be gone for long I'll be home at 2 is that ok?" I said, hoping he'll say yes."Hmmm... Alright, but no longer, you hear me?" Said my dad and then we hung up the phone. "Yes! Now where is my baseball bat?, oh right in my room." Now in not taking any chances, if I get attacked then I'm ready for it! Now to get my bicycle...

"Woohoo~" I yelled cheerfully while I peddled as fas as I since it doesn't take long to get to the park because I know every inch of my neighborhood. When your born in a place and never moved from there you can get a lot of stuff memorized in your I'm riding down a bridge when I see someone familiar. "I-is that KARL?!" I said, not paying attention to the road, I flipped over and crashed."owww...my arm..., are there any scratches? No. that good, I'm ok." I said reassuring to my self. As I look up to see if Karl was still there... Nothing, no one was there... "Ok this is starting to get aggravating, am I going mad or something, Or what!?" I said to my self."Derry me that looked like that hurt a lot,you should pay attention more." I herd someone say. "Oh no..." I quietly said and with out turning around I got back on my bike and went the same speed as last time while freaking out.

I eventually make it to the park and I made sure Karl didn't follow me...(I don't think he was following me though). You could get lost if you didn't know where you are vary easily. I probably got Karl lost if I was lucky... Though knowing him he'll find away to get back to you with out to mention it I haven't seen any one not even cars riding by, did this place turn into a darn ghost town or something? If It did, I'm raiding the video game story for all the games I've wanted, and maybe get a new bike too... Mines looks like trash now...

Then I here some rustling in a near by bush, I slowly move to it with my baseball bat."OI! 'ho's there? Can ye' get me out out of this dam bush?"

I feel backward while I got startled by the sound of an... Irish voice? "um...who are you" I said getting back to the bush "why can't you get out your self?" Stating the fact that I had no idea who he was until a second later."would if I weren't a dam weapon! and the names rip."

I medianly got him out of that bush, he was heavy but I could still carry him."thank you" he said back to me, wait... That's means I'm not going crazy after all! Yes! The last thing I want is going to an insane asylum...but on the other hand... How'd he get here? Why Isn't he with spoiler? "How'd you end up in a push?" I said trying to get som info. "Well I was wif' me bro spoiler then some blonde came out of know ware and attacked us; scared all the kid out of this park." He must be talking about Karl and that's why I didn't see anyone."we'll that blond guy that attacked you, his name is Karl." That got his attention to look at me. "How ya know that? Do ya know him or somethin?" Oh god how an I going to explain this? Then I answered a question with a question, "where's your brother?"

He don't say anything so I assumed he didn't know,"all I know is dat we where fightin' that guy and den I get smacked out of me brothers hands into a bush for 'ho knows long, then you came along and got me out." He said to me. "I just saw Karl a few minuets ago, I didn't want to get killed so I got on my bike and got away as fast as I could. So spoiler must be around here some ware..." I said as I'm looking around to see if I could find him, but nothing as again no one in sight; maybe he's I'm a bush to?

Naaa, I don't even know anymore...I wonder what time it is? Ok I left at 9:56 and it usually takes about 5 mintiest to get here but the in counter with Karl me me go around the hole block and that was... 6 minuets I think, so it should be 10:01... I think. So I have basically have 4 hours.i finally broke the silence we were in "let go find spoiler."

Ok it's been two hours still no one, not even Karl was seen, maybe he is that won't really surprise me.I'm walking down the road when I hear some thing brake my thoughts, it sounded like...metal. I turn around to see if I think who it was... But my thoughts were wrong, I saw him.

That nursery saying psych robot.. Black ace, but some thing look different starts to charge at me 'shit shit shit!' I thought as I'm running for my life, then I remembered I had to weapons with me, rip and my baseball bat! I made a sharp turn around, got my bat and swung it into his face as he got close...though I think he got mad after I did that, but I couldn't tell, after all he has a Face that always smiling. As I'm getting away far from ace, then I just found out what was different; he had no scarf and has his weapon... What? How is that possible? I have rip in my hands. Some one need to explain what the hell is going from my thoughts again, I see ace is starting to get aggregated at I keep dogging his attacks; I won't blame him, If some one keep dogging my attacks every time I'd get mad too. Then one of his flesh hooks came out at me, next thing I knew some thing or some one had stopped it with its hand. I looked up to see... Um wait what? Karl!? "Back off robot this humans mine to kill, I saw her first after all." Karl said with that crooked smile of his. Oh he only saved me so he can kill me him self.. Wow... Da hell.

I'm just standing here looking at the two of the fight each other; now you think that this is a good time to run right... wrong I had a better plan. Trying to take them down so they won't follow me since I'm stupid and ever really come up with a good plan, I charged into battle with rip; I tried to hit Karl but he moved out of the way, in which I chopped of aces arm. i tried my best not to laugh at the scene before me on how ace was looking at his fallen arm; then I remembered that now should be a time to get the fuck out of here. So with that a ran to my bike, got on it and peddled like hell. I heard Karl say that this is getting annoying, but he don't do any thing though; black ace got his arm and disappeared out of now I'm away from those killers I can now think; looking back at my thought, the one thing i noticed... where was arma? I didn't see her with Karl when he was fighting. Though the only thing I can say out loud now is "why me?" As I'm riding my bike back home, but with out knowing some one else is watching me too.


	2. My house a safe haven

With an hour to spare I got back to my house I put my bike back where I found it and got back in side."oi, where are we now?" Rip said "well rip this is where I live" just then the phone rang, it sayed my father was calling (I have caller ID) so I picked it up." Hello?" I said in to the phone."hey Sabrina, baby... I need to tell you that me and your brother won't be back till next Saturday... I'm sorry to tell you this.." We'll at least I don't have to explain why I have a talking weapon with me anymore "that ok I can handle being alone that long" i said; not really but since rip is here, I don't need to worry."ok then, there is some money in my room for emergencies and food"he said "we'll try to come back soon, love you" "love you too, bye daddy" and with that we hung up."ya still call your father daddy? What's up with that? And How old are you anyways?" He said "You ask me that like we've known each other for a long time, what up with THAT?" I said back, though I wasn't mean about it when I said that though."and I'm 14".as I'm walking back to my room with rip in my hands, I hear noises out side, then another knock on my door like this morning. why do people keep doing that, why not just brake it down If there trying to kill me? Maybe I shouldn't say that... I walk to the door slowly, not to make any noises.i look out my window to see who it is, with out a doubt, it is indeed spoiler. Now where the hell has he been?"ello? Any body home?" He said.

I opened the door knowing that it was spoiler now and not Karl or black ace."oi thanks for finden rip for me kid" spoiler said as I handed him rip,"the names Sabrina, would you like to come in?" I said, hope he's haven't been seen by anyone yet; wait what in I saying of course he's been seen,he fought with Karl this after noon."umm... You sure? where are your folks? Because earlier-" he said as I cut him off "I know every thing and no my folks aren't home, plus I can answer any question you have." I said all in one go. By the looks of it, he was shocked by how fast I said things "well I guess so, I'll come in then." Spoiler said as I let him in. My house is the oldest house in the neighborhood, nice isn't it? The only room in my house that's falling apart is my brothers room; that means no tv no games nothing electronic in my bros room so he ether uses my room or my dad's room, mostly my dad's because I kick him out of mines most of the time; I have an Xbox of my own ya brother still has to sleep in his room though... Don't know why."so... You said you could answer any question I have right?" He said "indeed I did"I said as I sat down on my favorite sofa."ok first question where are we, second how come your not freaking out when you saw me?" Spoiler said with great curiosity all over his face, "well the first answer to your question is, your on earth... In a different dimension and I have no clue on how you got here. Second answer is because I know a good face when I see one plus I know you from a web site on the Internet." I tried to not sound like a wired person."um... Say what? In a different dimension?"he looks so confused right now completely forgetting the second thing I said, I don't even know what to say now."um... So yeah since I'm the only one in my neighborhood that knows about you and the others... This house is basically a safe haven now."

"A safe haven ey... Wait you said others right? Then that means-" "yes more people mite show up." just then some thing smacked it self on my glass door, good thing it didn't brake, my dad will be so pissed off."holy god! What was that!?" I got jumped scared when that happen really "um... Hello." Said a familiar manikin from earlier."oi what you be doing ramming your self into that door?" Said rip "we'll... I thought it was opened and.." Said climber though he trialled off at something. I went to go open the door for him."what wrong? You see something?" I said trying to see what he was looking at,"oh it was nothing just thought I saw something odd over there." He said, i could have sworn I saw a glimpse of some one with red hair.."strange... Oh... Um you want to come in side?" I asked climber, he nodded and came in."well I think this is going no where, I'd go look for the others but there's no way I'm going back out there with Karl and ace running about... At least not yet..."I said trying to make a conversation."oh right I was going to ask you something if you saw that pirate... Apparently you did." Said climber rubbing the back of his helmet. good thing karl wasn't here to hear that.. He would be so mad right now.

It's been three hours since the hole incident with Karl and black ace and its 5:00 and I just remembered that I was needing to do my darn home work. Then I remembered, how am I going to get to school? I do take the bus but not in the morning and I can't ride my bike to school, it to far and there's a big busy street that you have to cross, to dangerous... 'My life got more complicated, just great...' Where my thought as I walked in to my room and slammed my head on to the computer table."w-what's wrong? I herd a loud noise." Climber said with his pickaxe ready as he ran into my room. He just saw me with my head on the the table."y-you ok?" He stuttered. I lifted my head "yeah don't worry about me... I'm was thinking about things, that's all" I said trying to not make him worry.i think it worked because he don't look like he did awhile ago, that's good.

After an hour of home work I heard a ruckus in my living room so I walked out of my room to see what it was... It was a bird, and apparently spoiler was chasing after it. "What the heck are you doing!?" I yelled and right then every thing that was going on stopped "that bird flew in though your chimney" climber said "and spoiler wanted to get it out but..." He was distracted by the bird flying to me and land on my arm. Now that I got a better look at this bird... It looks like a raven, but not just that, a familiar raven."arma?" I said to her and she looked back at me, the bird nodded yes to me. This explains where arma went, and if Karl finds out I have her with me... I am in a load of trouble.


	3. Strange things

(Karl p.o.v) (still at the park)

It's been hours since I've been separated from arma, and I still don't know where i am. Though there sure are a lot of humans here, I scared of a lot of them earlier when fighting that robot, then that other human, some thing about her was different, but I don't know what, she seemed scared at first when she saw me so that human must know about me some how but when that robot came in, she was going almost all out on him. i couldn't just let him steal me kill though so I came in. though I expect her to run but she tried to hit me so I simply moved out of the way, and that next thing that happened the robot I was fighting gets his arm chopped off, humans can really get crazy, then she rode off on her bike...

I don't know why I didn't chase after her but some thing tell me this is not the last time I'll see this human. "Then again, with me losing my energy I don't know if I can." I sighed "maybe that human is my only hope if I was to stay alive..." I said to my self "...what's this?" As I walked up to something familiar drawn on a tree."seams that little boy is here to... Things are getting interesting"

(Sabrina p.o.v) (at my home)

Ok so now that I found out about arma I can worry about other things like how to get to school, not get killed by to insane killers and if this is not over by next Saturday I have to explain to my dad why there are strangers in our I said before when I'm the only one that knows about these guys well I remembered that my brother knows some of them too, like Karl for instance. He knows karl for his crazy killing and that he's a statue and other things too. I think he knows relic, that vampire guy but I think just those two he knows... I don't remember.

Just then I remembered some thing! I needed to find some thing to eat or I'll starve to death, I haven't had any thing for breakfast noir lunch, so I have to be brave and get some take out or something...oh what the heck I need to go get groceries any ways. I have to go alone though that's the bad part,"hey guys I need to go get some groceries so I'll be back in awhile,"I said to every one "but what if Karl or that other robot comes after you?" Climber said and that is a good point but I need to deal with it."simple I'll get on my bike and peddle like crazy."I said, though he tried to convince me to let him come along, but i convinced him that he mite freak out some people there, plus I'm not easily convinced by any one.

So now I'm looking forward on my little adventure, cause I've never done it before... And don't worry I have my trusty baseball bat with me."and don't worry I'll be back, and if I'm not you could come find me just stay hidden and not let any one find you... Oh and one more thing, don't reck the house when I'm gone please."I said before I went off on my bike.

When I got to the grocery store not to many people where there but a descent amount of people coming in and out, I tide my bike to a bike post and went in side. An hour later and now it's like around 7 o'clock and I'm starving, just looking at the breads I bought I couldn't help but to eat one. So I put the bags in the bicycle basket and I took a bite out of one, "best. Bread. Ever." That all I'm saying. "Oi kid think ya could give me a piece of bread?" Someone said in a British voice."hey who you calling-" I said as I looked to see who it was, it was that chimney sweep, chimbly. "errr- never mind here.." I gave him the biggest one, it a habit for me to give the biggest piece to a person that I'm sharing with, I just think its fair."thanks govna' but why so generous?" He asked me."let's just say I'm a friendly folk." I smiled "it's getting dark soon... I need to head back home now." I said as I got up and right as I'm about to ask him something he said "would you mind if I come wif' ya? I don't have a place to stay and you seam like the only nice person here." "Oh sure you can I don't mind at all, climb on." I gestured to my bike,"by the way my names Sabrina" before I peddled off chimbly introduced him self to me, then we where off back to my house.

On the way back to my house I tolled chimbly about what happened earlier, he didn't like the idea that he's sharing a roof with one of his tournament challengers; spoiler, But I tolled him not to worry. We're just talking about things like where he is and what happened, then something caught my attention... It looked like a pair of glowing eyes? I don't know what they were but I blinked once and they where gone, I wonder what that was about? but what ever they were; knew I was looking strait at it. "That was strange..." I said quietly.


	4. Part 4

(Back at my house)

As I opened the door to my house I could hear a lot of noise, then I herd some thing brake. I rushed in there to see what was happening. "what the hell is going on here?!" I yelled, to see some crazy guy with spiky hair waring a red jump suite and with a gun pointing at spoiler. The I realized the guy was no other than shrike him self. "Oi this fella randomly came down the chimney of yours. Then'e goes crazy for some strange reason." 'Oh he came down the chimney, that's nice' I thought to my self with a smile then the other side of me wanted to say 'Who HELL do you think you are!? Santa!' But I had to keep that in. I broke out of my thoughts when arma landed on my shoulder. 'Why do these people keep coming out of no ware?' I herd a little voice, w-was that arma? "I don't know arma" I said, the look on her face was surprised that I could understand her. With that shrike lowered his gun and looked at me as if I was crazy, so did everyone alse. "Er.., you feelin' alright Amiga?" Shrike asked me "yes I am..., how the heck did you find this place anyways?" This somehow got awkward. "Ya know I'm not sure. I'm doing one thing, then next thing I know I came tumbling down a chimney." He said then climber stuttered saying "t-then why w-were you going crazy and pointing that at us?". "Eh, I thought you were hostile, sorry amigos" shrike said while smiling. Well that settles things, "shrike your welcomed to say here if you want, though i recommend you should." He raised his brow and said "how the hell do you know my name?" then I decide to explain things like how I explained to spoiler about how I knew him, "and the same goes for you to chimbly" I said to him. "So basically were drawin's from people on dis thing called deviantart?... I don't believe it." I thought he might say that... "You want proof? I'll show you proof." I said with storming in to my room. I herd riphook say "I think ya got er mad kid". Normally I wouldn't remove my laptop from my room but this was an acceptation. "Look here" I showed them a few Picts of chimbly, climber, and some others.

"well I believe...," climber said and everyone else nodded in agreement. "See I told you, now excuse me while I put these stuff away." I said walking to my kitchen and putting the groceries in there rightful place. when I was done I looked at the clock, it was 9 o'clock and just in time for this tv show I liked; worlds dumbest. "Hey guys you want to watch something funny?" I said getting some attention form them. "Like what Sabrina?" Climber said in a curious tone, "well it's this show that these people that do funny commenting on these stupid videos that are sent to them. It's called worlds dumbest." I answered climbers question and turned the tv on the channel it was on. shrike jumped on to the couch I was sitting on and the others found a sitting location too. The show was starting.

After like two or three hours of stupid, funny and weird thing on worlds dumbest I decided to call it a night. "Ok guys I'm going to sleep your welcomed to sleep anywhere except my dads room...and my room. It a good thing there was a bed in the living room, do t ask why; it was for my grandfather that came over sometimes. sleeping on the couch is a good idea too, i have two kinds of couches;one that rocks back and forward the other does not. it still always put me to sleep and it still does. "We also have some inflatable beds too. There in the closet of my brothers room." I said adding in. So I walked into my room arma came and followed me. 'How are you able to understand me?' She said. "You know that's a good question..., well you see... When I was little I always found my self talking to this bird at my montessori school. It was strange that I could understand that bird but I couldn't understand other animals that where there." I said looking down "the other kids called me weird, or bird girl... Something like that. Then they all avoided me like I was outcasted." I then said looking at arma "but I never understood why I was able to talk to birds." I finished as I walked into my room. 'Wow that was kind of a sad story, though you seem like a likable human. Why would anyone hate you?' She said to me. "Beats me.." I shrugged and crawled in to my bed. "your welcomed to sleep in here if you want arma." And with that she flew next to me and landed on a pillow, thus going to sleep. The same with me. "Good night everyone" I said quietly.

and with that, every thing went dark.


End file.
